Daten High School Host Club
by Giganicky
Summary: The arrival of the Hosts of the Ouran Host Club in Daten City will spice Panty and Stocking & company's everyday life up. Rated M for curse words and Lemon in future chapters. Panty/Tamaki, Stocking/Kyoya, Panty/Brief, Tamaki/Haruhi.


**A Major League Abridgers story**

**Daten High School Host Club**

**Ouran High School Host Club-Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt crossover**

**Chapter 1. Gorgeous Hosts and Sexy Angels**

The roaring sound of a private jet is heard from a distance. It was an ultra-luxury black and pink private jet branded _Ouran Host Club_.

The jet landed in the airport of Daten City, the city of fallen angels.

A small group of very attractive men with a woman exited from the jet. They were the hosts of the Ouran Host Club, an elite high school club in Tokyo, Japan.

The hosts are:

Haruhi Fujioka, the Natural Rookie

Tamaki Suoh, the Prince Charming Type

Kyoya Ootori, the Cool Type

Mitsukuni "Honey" Haninozuka, the Loli-Shota Type

Takashi "Mori" Morinozuka, the Wild Type

the Hitachiin Twins, Kaoru and Hikaru, the Little Devil Type.

"And there we are... Daten City, the city of fallen angels!", said Tamaki, breathing the fresh air of Daten City.

"Yup. Definitely. Here many fallen angels live in order to return to Heaven.", said a very clever Kyoya.

"Now, guys, where should we go?", asked Haruhi.

"Let's just explore the city, my dear darling.", responded Tamaki, while caressing Haruhi's cheeks.

The young hostess blushed and chuckled.

"Cut it, Tamaki! Let's go.", said a strict Kyoya to Tamaki.

"Yeah! Come with us, you lil' slowpoke!", said Honey, with a sprightly voice.

"OK! OK! Geez...", snorted Tamaki, while following his cohorts.

**10 minutes later...**

"OK, here we are in the city center.", said Kaoru.

Hikaru answered: "Daten City's a pretty cool place.".

"Hey! Is that the Church?", asked Honey, while pointing to Daten City's church, in the highest point of Daten City, Celetubby Hill.

"Could be.", answered Takashi.

"Let's go there, then!", Tamaki harangued the hosts.

"Let's see how this church looks like!", Haruhi said.

**5 minutes later, after a long walk...**

The hosts enter the Church. There they are two girls chilling.

They are Panty and Stocking, the Anarchy Sisters.

Panty is a tremendously hot blonde beauty with fabulous sea blue-colored eyes, she wears a tight red dress, with hoop earrings, a pearl necklace and stilettos. She is incredibly promiscuous, and loves having sex.

Stocking is an unbelievably adorable gothic lolita, with long double-color violet and pink hair, teal eyes and wears a gothic dress with long black and blue stockings. She loves sweets and sugar as much as Panty loves sex.

"Whoa! Can you believe it? Two tremendously hot chicks!", says a surprised Tamaki.

Panty catwalks near Tamaki and says: "Name's Panty, and this is Stocking, my younger sister.".

"Pleased to meet you. My name is Tamaki Suoh.".

"Mmm, you're one great piece of man. Will you give it to me?", Panty flirts with Tamaki, who answers: "N-No, thanks. I'm sorry, maybe next time.".

"Hello there, guys. I'm Stocking, nice to meet you.", Stocking presents herself to the hosts.

"Greetings, I'm Haruhi Fujioka.", Haruhi presents herself to Panty and Stocking. "And these are Tamaki Suoh, Kyoya Ootori, Mitsukuni "Honey" Haninozuka, Takashi "Mori" Morinozuka, and finally Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin.", the young female host presented all of the other hosts to the two. "We are the hosts of the Ouran Host Club from Tokyo.".

"Oh, I almost forgot, this is Garterbelt, our master and reverend of Daten City.", Panty and Stocking presented Garterbelt to the hosts.

Garterbelt is a big and menacing black man with a gigantic afro, a mustache and a beard.

"Hi there, Panty and Stocking.", Garterbelt said to Panty and Stocking. "Who are these guys?", he asked.

"Oh? These guys are the hosts from the Ouran Host Club in Tokyo. They are Haruhi Fujioka, Tamaki Suoh, Kyoya Ootori, Mitsukuni "Honey" Haninozuka, Takashi "Mori" Morinozuka, and Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin.", Panty presented the hosts to Garterbelt

Kyoya walked near Stocking and said to her: "Hello, Stocking. I'm Kyoya. Nice to meet you.".

"I'm Stocking. You look really nice in my honest opinion.".

"Thanks. I'm very flattered.", Kyoya blushed and chuckled. "Hey, I think you're very adorable, too.".

"Thank you, Kyoya.", said Stocking, before kissing Kyoya on his cheek.

Kyoya felt very embarrassed, but returned Stocking's kiss by kissing her on her mouth.

"Girls, please stop flirting with them.", Garterbelt ordered to Panty and Stocking.

"Oh, when I was just to have fun with this sexy hunk!", Panty complained.

"Could you tell us why we need to stop flirting with these hot boys?", Stocking menacingly asked Garterbelt, who answered: "Because it's lunch time.".

"Oh, snap, I almost forgot it!", said Stocking.

"OK. What's for lunch?", asks Hikaru to Garterbelt.

"I still need to start cooking.", the reverend answered.

"I can't wait to eat something!", said Honey.

"Garterbelt's a very good chef.", Panty whispered to Honey.

"True that, sis!", said Stocking to Panty.

"Great! I wonder what kickshaw will prepare for us?", Honey contemplated.

After a half hour circa, Garterbelt served lunch: it was a VERY BIG barbecue with salad, french fries, onion rings, chicken wings and bratwursts.

This barbecue was so big it took 1 hour to completely empty the silver plate.

"Ooohf... That was one big ass lunch, man!", said Hikaru, panting due to the big lunch.

"You're right, brother!", answered Kaoru.

"I feel so goddarn stuffed, now!", said Tamaki.

"These guys are so cool! We should do something to make them happy...", says Panty.

"How about this, Panty...", says Stocking to Panty, before whispering to her something...

**END OF CHAPTER**

This story is made for a group created by a good friend of mine, Rocketman1728, the Major League Abridgers. If you like this story, then feel free to join in! Just PM Rocketman1728, the admin!


End file.
